Lucy The Girl On Fire, Fairy-Chan 544's old story
by Sweet-icy
Summary: Lucy goes on a solo mission because Team Natsu has been ignoring her. Natsu gets mad and kicks her off the team without talking to Erza and Gray about it! soon Lucy challenges Natsu and the fight is on! ( this story was adopted from Fairy-Chan 544! )
1. Betrayel From Both Sides

**Hey people! so A friend of mine named Fairy-Chan 544 let me continue her story because she was thinking of erasing it and starting a new one so instead of her deleting such a masterpiece I asked if I could have it and she said yes! basically she wrote two chapters and i'm going to continue it for her! give credit to Fairy-Chan 544 for the amazing plot and go check her out!**

**~Chapter one: Betrayal From Both Sides~**

{ Lucy's P.O.V }

I pushed open the doors of the guild and walked towards the bar once I got there Mira asked me if I wanted anything.

" the usual." I replied.

" okay coming right up!" Mira said before going to prepare it for me.

my usual was a strawberry and vanilla milkshake. once she brought it to me I barely took a sip when-

" FIRE DRAGONS CLAW!"

I feel my face collide with the wooden bar.

" oh my gosh Lucy!" I hear Mira yell as she goes through the little door to go to my side of the bar. " are you alright?" she asks me putting her hand on my shoulder.

I touch my forehead and feel a bruise forming.

" yea I'm fine." I assure her before getting up to face an angry Natsu.

" why Luce….why did you go on a mission without us!" he yelled at me.

I started to shake with anger. I yell back at him.

" well all you guys do is talk to Lisanna and when I try to ask you guys wave me aside and say later so I got sick of it and took a solo job!"

" I don't care!...your…..your kicked off the team!" Natsu yells at me.

I felt my heart jolt and stop beating, the whole guild also quiets down. in the corner of my eye I see Erza and Gray looking at Natsu with shocked facial expressions. I clench my fists.

" I don't care!" I screamed with all my courage. I pay for my now ruined milkshake and decide to calm myself down by talking to Levy.

" are you okay Lu-chan?" she said with concern. talking to Levy…...not a good idea.

" i'm fine Levy-chan, I think i'm going to do a job." I say to her as I get up and walk away to the request board. I notice Natsu there about to grab a job, I run at top speed and rip it off the board before he could get it.

" hey I was about to get that one!" he yells turning to me and glaring.

" I got it first~!" I yell at him sticking my tongue out. " hey Mira i'm taking a job!" I yell out, Mira nod and writes it down in a special book that has all the jobs/requests ever done.

I look towards Natsu who's still glaring.

" and when I come back i'm going to fight you and win!" I snarl at him. he looks at me shocked. I walk to the guild doors and as I walk out I hear him yell.

" it's on! you'll never win wimp!"

I smirk, " lets just see then." and then I walk off to my apartment to get ready for the job….oh yea the job, what did I pick anyway?

**Thanks again to Fairy-Chan 544 for letting me write her story!**

**THANK YOU FAIRY-CHAN!**


	2. I'm Sorry Ain't Cutting It

**~Chapter two: I'm Sorry Ain't Cutting It!~**

{ Lucy's P.O.V }

I stretch as I walk through the forest and listen to the crunching of branches with each step I take as I try to look for a decent area in this place. The job was pretty easy which surprised me because usually Natsu get's the really big jobs. all I had to do was catch a band of robbers who kept robbing a restaurant of it's food...never mind I figured it out now. I smile as I find a decent enough place.

" OPEN GATE OF THE LION LEO!" I chant/yell in the silent forest. with a flash of golden light my most powerful spirit appears before me.

" hey beautiful," he says while pushing up his tinted blue glasses, " what do you need me for?"

" well...you see..." I start a bit bashful. I tell him what happened at the guild and how I challenged Natsu to a battle and that once I get back to the guild we'll start. his eyes widened then went back to normal.

" well, me being a spirit I must help my master." Loke or Leo says.

" OH MY GOSH! thank you so much!" I shout excitedly.

" well lets get started." he says.

{ Erza's P.O.V }

I look at Natsu with the most scariest glare I could make and watched him shrink down like a dried up grape. right after Lucy left with that job I confronted him

" WHY NATSU!" I start yelling, " WHY DID YOU KICK LUCY OFF THE TEAM FOR NO REASON AND WITHOUT ASKING US!" I scream.

" i'm sorry." I hear him say.

Then Gray comes in and starts yelling at Natsu as well.

" FLAME TO FREAKING BRAIN YOU HAVE DONE SOME PRETTY IDIOTIC THINGS BEFORE BUT THIS TAKES THE CAKE!" Gray yells at him with a red face.

" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY SORRY!" Natsu yells back this time.

" children what is all this fuss?" I hear a voice next to me say and I look over.

" Master!" all three of us yell at the same time.

" are you going to explain?" he asks again cocking one of his eyebrows.

I clear my throat ready to explain.

" i'm sorry for the fuss Master and for the reason, well..." I start.

**Thanks again to Fairy-Chan 544 for letting me write her story.**

**THANK YOU FAIRY-CHAN!**


End file.
